Circle Undersieged
Circle Undersieged is an upcoming story focusing primarilly on the Circle of the Blot, written by TemhotaTech. The Organization has had it with "rival" bad guy factions coming into power. It's time the Org unleashes the full hammer on them. And their first target is the Circle of the Blot. Plot The war between the Org, and the Society continues to escalate, and numerous factions keep appearing. Some individuals have decided to stay out of the affairs of the two groups. Good for the Org. (Honestly, if your not with them, they're still going to mess with you, whether you want to or not) But more and more "villainious" factions keep appearing, and this is troubling for the Org. While they do like the idea that some potential heroes remain neutral, making their operations all the more easier, other "bad guy" groups on the other hand, not so much. Being villains also means not everyone gets along. Some of these "villains" even have "good" intentions. Although those groups resort to horrific means to complete their agendas, still their evil is somewhat small compared to others. Maleficent and Lodo do not want any other "villain" group to come into power. They've decided to drop the hammer on these groups, and prevent them from potentialy crippling the Org's plans. The first of their targets if the Circle of the Blot, a faction who continues to grow in power, and is close to reaching the level of the Society. The Organization is launching a full scale invasion of the Cartoon Wasteland, with some of their toughest members leading the invasion force. The forgotten Cartoons, and rejected villains know full well the Organization is going to be marching at their doorstep. The Circle is going to war. And to add to the chaos, the Cure Alliance has somehow ended up in the middle of the crossfire. Characters The Circle of the Blot The Shadow Blot The Mad Doctor Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Dinosaur Girl Total Drama Nobodies (Organization XXXVII) A.U. WOOHP Spies Kludd Thunderwing Dark Mystery Inc. The Freak of Crystal Cove Anti Black Coat Volgud The Kraken Erik Hellstrom Woods Witch Lumpjaw Simone Lenoir Nightmare Armor Ventus SkekUng SkekSil SkekVar SkekZok The Organization Maleficent Padro Lodo Ansem, Seeker of Darkness Jafar Dr. Facilier Shan Yu Julius (Pete) Doctor Doom Red Skull Baron Zemo Loki Enchantress Amora Executioner Annihilus Living Laser Blizzard I (Gregor Shapanka) Crimson Dynamo Abomination Absorbing Man The Wrecking Crew Chemistro Whiplash (Leeann Foreman) MODOK Electro Carnage Sauron Daken Vlad Plasmius Skullker Ember Technus Crocker Plankton Darkstar Ice King Nos4A2 Megatron Starscream Soundwave Sweet Tooth Mr. Grimm Dollface Medusa Giriko Donquixote Doflamingo Blackbeard Frieza Zarbon Dodoria The Ginyu Force Salza Neiz Doore Thanatos Pandora Hewdrew Brackus Malco Flinch Lady K'Tahsh Kalus Krocomodo Sever Hatch Scanty Kneesocks Hagire Rinichiro Azuma Genkaku Hibana Daida Shishito Madoka Ikaduchi Akatsiki Uzume Sumeragi Ichi & Hajime Mikawa Lord Slug Turles Amond Cacao Daiz Rasin Lakasei Angila Wings Medamatcha Master Pandemonium Moonstone Vulture Shocker Bullseye Brothers Grimm Bushwacker Constrictor Controller Crossfire Grey Gargoyle Griffin Hydro-Man Mandrill Mr. Hyde Titania Wizard Klaw Taskmaster Arclight Blockbuster Harpoon Vertigo Victor Zaitsev Machinedramon Puppetmon Decepticons *Apeface *Astrotrain *Barricade *Blackout *Blast Off *Blitzwing *Blot *Bombshell *Bonecrusher *Brawl *Breakdown *Crumplezone *Cutthroat *Dead End *Dirge *Divebomb *Drag Strip *Dreadwing *Dropshot *Headstrong *Hook *Hun-Gurrr *Kickback *Longhaul *Lugnut *Mixmaster *Motormaster *Octane *Onslaught *Ramjet *Rampage *Ransack *Razorclaw *Rippersnapper *Scavenger *Scrapper *Shrapnel *Sinnertwin *Sixshot *Skywarp *Snapdragon *Swindle *Tantrum *Thundercracker *Thrust *Vortex *Wildrider *Scorponok *Trypticon Temermojyu Robot Masters Kaiju The Cure Alliance Cure Peach Cure Berry Cure Pine Cure Passion Cure Blossom Cure Marine Cure Sunshine Cure Moonlight Haruka Amami Miki Hoshii Makoto Kikuchi Rias Gremory Ange Ushiromiya Yuno Gasai Megumi Shimizu Kaori Tanaka Ritsuko Kunihiro Yozora Mikazuki Sena Kashiwazaki Kobato Hasegawa Rika Shiguma Yukimura Kusunoki Maria Takayama Ichiko Sakura Ranmaru Rindou (The Entire Group) Category:Stories